Time Can Never Tear Us Apart
by TSEnchanted
Summary: A new vampire joins the Cullen family and immediatley likes Bella. They don't think he's a threat, but things change. Especially when they don't know his power... Can Edward and the rest of the Cullens save Bella and stop this new vampire? Or is he too strong? NO RENESMEE.
1. Chapter 1

No Renesmee!

Chapter 1.

"Who's at the door?" Edward Cullen asked. He held onto his wife, Bella, tightly. Their other family members, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme were all watching as Edward played the piano for Bella, but now they were all focused on the person at the door.

"I'll get it," Carlisle told them. At once he was at the door and holding it open for a very tall and very blonde vampire.

"I heard there was another vegetarian coven around here!" he bellowed. Then he smiled a polite and enchanting smile. The others sighed in relief as they took in his yellow eyes.

"What do you need?" Carlisle asked, smiling back at him.

"I only wish for company. My name is Angelo," he replied, holding out a hand for Carlisle to shake.

"Well it is very nice to meet you, Angelo! We prefer to call ourselves a family instead of a coven. You see, this is my wife, Esme. The rest of them are our beloved children. Over to the right is Rosalie and Emmett. Then there's Alice and Jasper. And the two at the piano are Edward and Isabella." He introduced them all and Angelo immediatley took a liking to Bella.

The others could tell by the way his gaze lingered on her. He didn't even seem to notice Rosalie; she was the one men usually noticed first. He looked straight at Bella.

Edward growled fiercly.

Angelo chuckled grimly. "Calm down, dear Edward! I can see that Isabella is your mate; it is very clear. I was just... admiring her. I have yet a mate to call my own. That is why I am here. I would really like to be a part of your family."

To Edward's dismay, Carlisle told the newcomer, "Of course! There is always more room!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is a really short and uneventful chapter, but the next one is going to be really long and important. I'll update tomorrow! :) I'm glad some people are enjoying it!**

Chapter 2.

Soon enough Angelo had grown incredibly comforable at the Cullen household. His new room was Edward's old one, and hadn't had a last name, but he had eagerly accepted when Esme offered him Cullen or Hale. He chose Hale, because there were getting to be too many Cullens.

All of them knew he had a power, but he hadn't told them what it was yet. Jasper said he could sense one thing about it though: power.

One particularly cozy night, as Edward and Bella snuggled in their bed at the cottage, Edward finally decided to let Bella know he had enough.

"It's so _frustrating_!" Edward complained. "Yes, I can read his mind, but he hasn't thought about his power once! But let me tell you, he has starting thinking more and more about _you_, my love."

"Oh Edward, stop worrying. Angelo is no issue. We have no reason to know his power because he is no threat, and as for that... Let him look all he wants; I'm yours."

Edward smiled at her and couldn't help but say, "I love you so much."

They didn't know how wrong Bella was, then. They didn't know how much of a threat Angelo would become.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing! :) And for you people worrying about Bella with Angelo... I won't give anything away but this is an Edward/Bella story! So don't worry :) I know this chapter might seem a little weird, but I hope you like it!**

Chapter 3.

They had all gotten particularly used to Angelo after about five months. Edward still didn't like him, but he let it slide. He just decided to ignore his thoughts.

They still hadn't learned his power, and it worried Carlisle to no end. But even if Angelo didn't confide in them about everything, they still trusted him.

They shouldn't have.

~o~O~o~

It was an awkward day. No one really knew what to do with themselves. It was still summer, and it was too sunny to leave their house. Everyone was sitting and watching tv, but there was a trace of restlessness in the air.

When Angelo decided to join them, they could all tell something wasn't right. Maybe it should've occured to Edward to skim throught his thoughts, but he was so used to ignoring them that he didn't consider it.

Angelo gingerly kneeled in front of Bella. Bella was facing the TV, so his back was to it. She looked at him curiously. He grabbed her hands.

"Isabella... I am in love with you. Please, run away with me. Leave this lifestyle and come travelling with me. I will take you everywhere. We can go anywhere together. Please, Isabella. Edward is all wrong for you. You deserve a real vampire."

Edward couldn't contain his fury at the brave vampire that was pleading with Bella. The others all growled, sensing the wrongness of the situation, but Edward pounced on Angelo, throwing him across the room.

"She's _my _mate, and I'm hers, so you can get the hell out!" he bellowed. He had Angelo in a choking position. Everyone was standing up by now.

"Edward," Bella whispered in his ear, rubbing his back. "Let him go. I'm yours. And Angelo," she stopped whispering. "I would _never _choose you over Edward."

Edward spun around, letting Angelo fall to the ground, and wrapped his arms around Bella. He kissed her sweetly, and Emmett and Jasper slowly walked over to Angelo.

"Well, well, Mr. Angelo," Jasper drawled. "I knew you had your eyes on our sister way to much for my liking."

Emmett punched his own hand and cracked his neck for show. "Come on, Jas."

They both tackled Angelo. The fight went on for all of five seconds before Carlisle pulled the two boys off of him.

"Now, boys. I'm sure Angelo sees what he's done wrong and will kindly leave _without _any more violence." Carlisle had stayed back when Edward attacked him, because he knew how possesive mates could get and he knew that Edward needed to show Angelo, but he couldn't have this turning into a crazy fight. They had had enough of those.

"What _I've _done wrong?! _Me_?! I have done nothing wrong! It is you people who have done wrong!" Angelo screamed. His clothes were ripped and his hair was messed up, only adding to his crazed look.

"_Isabella, you will regret this decision_!" Angelo boomed. "Now you nosy people will finally see my power! And you will _never be able to escape it_!"

Thunder and lightning came out of nowhere from outside. Rain pounded on their house, the sunny atmosphere had left.

A tornado crashed into their house. At least it _looked _like a tornado. It seemed to go right through the walls. It didn't tear up anything, it was just a big, black mass.

And then it scooped up Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews :) I'm so happy you like it! Here's chapter 4 :P**

Chapter 4.

Bella had no idea where she was.

She could remember everything, but when the tornado-like thing took her, she hadn't been able to see what was going on.

And now she was laying in a field.

There were no buildings in sight. As far as she could see, there was only grass.

Bella was scared out of her mind and she had no idea what was going on.

"Where am I?! Edward!" she called out. She knew it was useless, but it wouldn't hurt. Obviously none of her family members were with her then, so she decided to get up and look for people.

She knew she could control her thirst, so she ran until she found a town. It looked a lot like Forks but... older.

Bella knew she had to keep herself busy trying to figure out what happened, or she'd probably break down and sob tearlessly.

The strangest thing was that the town was so... old-fashioned. The people were riding around in _carriages_. The roads were brick and stone, and every girl was in a big, fancy dress.

Bella saw the looks of horror as she walked towards a group of people. They were all glaring at her. '_It's my clothes_,' she realized. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

She went up to a lady and frantically grabbed her dress sleeve. She was getting _very _scared.

"Uh, what year is it?" Bella asked. Her voice hitched uncomfortably.

Once the lady got over her shock, she laughed. "What a silly question!" she responded. "It's 1919 of course!"

Bella couldn't breathe. Thank God she didn't need to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all SO much for the nice reviews! I love you all, mwah!(; To the person who reviewed as "Guest" and talked about gingers and doctor who, you made me laugh so hard xD. And to the guest who goes by Kimmie, I was surprised when you were right! Haha, you're all amazing! Thank you all for reading this and taking the time to review (and thank you to that one reviewer, you know who you are, who said they were very hard to please but liked my writing: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU) Okay I'll shut up now and let you read Chapter 5 ;D**

Chapter 5.

"Where is she?!" Edward demanded fiercly. This time every Cullen member was helping in attacking Angelo. Even Carlisle.

"You don't want to kill me. You'll never find out what happened to her," Angelo sneered. Emmett reared back and punched him in the face.

"He's got a point," Rosalie murmered. Edward told her to shut up.

"Alice, tell me her future! Please!" Edward pleaded. Alice was just as worried as him.

"I... can't see anything. It's like she completely vanished. There's nothing but us. It's like she was never here at all."

Edward couldn't bear to hear his sister tell him that. "N-no. You're wrong. You're just not trying hard enough," Edward insisted. He was trembling. Esme put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll give you one last chance," Jasper growled at Angelo. "Tell us where she is and what you did with her now, or I will slowly torture you until you finally die."

The threat didn't seem to faze Angelo. "That wouldn't help you, would it? It would just make me more unwilling to help you. And we wouldn't want that. This is already so much fun! But before I go, how 'bout I give you one little hint?"

Angelo was giggling like a mad man, but before Emmett could tackle him again, Edward laid a hand on his shoulder. "Wait," he told him.

"Tell us," Edward whispered brokenly.

"You've all been wondering what my power is. After all, it is what helped Isabella disappear. It's quite simple, actually," Angelo said. Then he told them two words that sent panic into their hearts.

"Time travel."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reviewing! I have to start putting a disclaimer, so Stephanie Meyer owns all of these characters! :) **

Chapter 6.

Bella didn't even care that tons of eyes were on her while she weeped in the middle of the dusty sidewalk. She ignored them. All that she could think about was that she was in 1919 with no one she knew. She was completely alone.

She heard the clatter of horse hooves and the tapping of feet, but then she heard stomping coming her way. She kept her head down.

"Why hello, beautiful. Having fun yet?" a familiar voice asked.

Bella froze and slowly lifted her head. Her suspicions were correct.

Angelo had followed her to the past.

"What the hell did you do?! Take me back!" she screamed. She jumped up, startling many passerby.

Angelo just chuckled. Bella growled at him.

"You're on your own, Isabella. Unless you decide you would like to accompany back to the present? We could live happily..."

"Never. I'll find my own way back. There has got to be another way, or another vampire."

"Not quite, Isabella. My power is very rare. And by that I mean I am the only one who has it."

"How do you know?" Bella snarled at him. She refused to recognize her hopeless situation.

"I am from a very, very distant future. Millions and millions chased me, fought over me, and even killed over me. So I escaped and came to a happier era. I can make any enemy disappear into another time period, as you have witnessed. I am unstoppable. You really shouldn't have rejected me. That was very stupid of you."

Bella just looked at him while the idea that she might never escape sunk in.

"You will never see you precious vampire mate again, Isabella."


End file.
